1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a display device integrated with a touch screen panel and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device integrated with a touch screen panel including a common electrode which serves as a touch electrode and a pixel electrode and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of inputting a user's instruction by selecting instruction contents displayed on a screen of a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, with a human hand or an object.
The touch screen panel may be provided on a front face of the display device to convert a contact position that the human hand or the object directly contacts into an electric signal. Therefore, an instruction content selected at the contact position is recognized as an input signal.
Since the touch screen panel as described above may replace a separate input device operated by being connected to the display device such as a keyboard and a mouse, a use range of the touch screen panel has gradually increased.